A Legend of Love
by SweetStories11
Summary: one shot Ash and Misty are travelling in the Kanto region, when they come upon an old town and learn of a legend that will change them forever...AAMRN! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or anything associated with it. 

**A/N:** This is somewhat long for a one-shot but please bear with it

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A Legend of Love 

Thunder rang all around them. A boy and girl were running down the trail, trying to reach some kind of shelter before it started to rain. He was roughly nineteen years old and his companion was a yellow mouse. The girl could have been maybe a year or two older than he was. She held a baby blue pokemon in her arms.

"Ash! Come on! It's going to rain any minute now!"

"I…know…Misty…" He spoke in between breaths.

Ash and Misty had been friends since Ash's first day as a Pokemon Trainer. However, when he went to the Hoenn Region, Misty had left to be the gym leader at the Cerulean City Gym. Time flew by, and the two lost touch. Finally, they met again in Pewter City, coincidentally; they were both visiting their friend Brock. After a few hours together again, it was apparent that their friendship had never faded away. So after saying good-bye to their hopelessly in love friend, they decided that they should go on an adventure, just like their first one.

"AAAHHH!"

Misty tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Ash came to her side, and tried to help her up. She winced in pain from the scratch she received from the fall. Ash loosened his grip on her arms and Pikachu looked on, trying to console her. A lightening bolt illuminated the sky and Misty looked up. She saw it in the distance.

"Ash! Look! There's a Pokemon Center in that town over there!"

Misty pointed at the shabby town that lay ahead and Ash helped the girl stand up. Slowly, they managed to reach the little center and as they entered panting, the rain began to pour down, pounding on the windows.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ash asked to a seemingly empty center.

He made his way over to the desk and found a bell on it. Ash tapped it angrily about ten times until she finally appeared. Nurse Joy jolted up from behind the counter with a sleepy expression on her face.

"Huh? Whaaa…?"

"Can't you see my friend Misty needs your help?"

Ash pointed to Misty and Nurse Joy immediately went over to help her. Misty bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. Her whole body was aching from the cuts and scratches that she had received. She had been running so fast that she hadn't realized that the bushes and branches around her were cutting and tearing at her skin. Now she knew though, because the pain kept reminding her. Nurse Joy looked over her wounds and guided her towards the emergency room.

"Even though this is a center for pokemon, I'm sure we can do something for you. These scratches can't be left untreated, because they can get infected. Come right this way."

Misty winced with every step of the way. Two automatic doors swung open and then they closed behind them. A red sign lit up notifying that the room was in use. Ash sat down on a bench near a window and sighed. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's knees and perked up his ears to try and cheer him up.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, I know she'll be alright…."

Ash took off his hat and put it down next to him. He scratched his head, and leaned against the window behind him. The rain was streaming down against the window in a steady rhythm and soon Ash fell asleep.

"Ashh…Ash, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha? Who's there?"

Ash woke up with a jolt. Standing in front of Ash was a now cheerful Misty, smiling down at him. Pikachu smiled at him too from atop Misty's shoulder.

"Pikachhaaaa!"

"Come on sleepy head! Get up! How long do you plan on sleeping?"

Ash rubbed his eyes and stood up, the sunshine flooded the room.

"I'm up so I guess I'm not going to be sleeping much longer, am I?"

Misty snorted and chuckled with Pikachu. Ash squinted his eyes at them suspiciously, but soon he began to worry about her because he saw all of the bandages that she had on.

"Misty…are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She hadn't been expecting him to be so nice to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…are you okay?"

"Of course! I haven't been better! So…do you know where we are?"

"No…I haven't asked Nurse Joy yet."

"Haven't asked me what?"

Nurse Joy had just come out of a room nearby and smiled at the group.

'"Well Nurse Joy, we were just wondering what town this is."

Suddenly, she frowned. She turned toward the window and sighed.

"This town used to be filled with people and pokemon. Now it's nothing but a shabby place with few people left. Every year, there is a festival, well an attempt at a festival and then the town looks somewhat like its original Lavender beauty…"

Misty started to get chills up and down her spine.

"Uhh…Nurse Joy…do you mean that this is…La-Laven-der Town?" she asked fearfully.

"Why…yes Misty. This is Lavender Town, home of the spirits of past pokemon."

Ash chuckled at Misty, who was frightfully hiding behind his back.

"Misty…what are you doing? Are you scared of ghost pokemon or something?"

Ash started to laugh now at the memory from the last time that they came here. If only he could become a ghost again… He had just remembered that he had never told Misty that it was him who had picked her up.

"I'm not s-scared!"

She walked away from her hiding place and crossed her arms. Although she seemed to be putting up a 'tough guy' act, she was still looking around cautiously. Ash started to fell a little bit guilty, so he caved in.

"Umm Misty? You know last time we were here? Well…I was sorta… the ghost that picked you up….he he… funny, huh?"

She glared at him.

"WHAT? THAT WAS YOU ASH KETCHUM? AHHHHH!"

Misty shrieked at him and she would have almost hit his head if not for Nurse Joy.

"WAHHHH! Misty I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Misty sighed at the thought of hitting him, it would have been pleasing to see.

"Fine, I won't hit your precious head. I accept your apology."

Ash breathed with a sigh of relief. But suddenly, he got tense all over again.

"Hey wait a minute…so you…you picked me up and flew around with me?"

The boy looked down so that his hat would cover his face. Misty smiled and looked away herself. Nurse Joy chuckled to herself and ended the silence.

"So. What brings you two here?"

"Well, we were just traveling when the storm hit," replied Misty simply.

"Nurse Joy, what's there to do in this town?"

"Well…I heard that there is a treasure here somewhere…." Then she added quietly, leaning in towards them, "And I have a hunch that it's somewhere behind this very Pokemon Center!"

Ash's eyes widened and he grabbed Misty's arm.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Come on Pikachu! Misty! We've got a treasure to find!"

"Oh brother…"

Ash, Misty and Pikachu had found themselves in an empty field with a forest in the background. There standing before them, was an old building, only one story high. There were broken shudders and windows and it had seemed like no one had gone into it for a long time. Misty tugged on Ash's sleeve apprehensively.

"Uh…Ash? …Do you…really think we should go in there?"

"Of course Misty! There's a treasure in there and we're going to find it!"

"I should have known he'd be like this…" Misty muttered to herself and sighed.

They slowly made their way to the door of the shabby old place. Pikachu went in first to see if it was okay.

"Is it okay to go in buddy?"

There was no answer.

"Pikachu? PIKACHU! Are you there?"

Still no answer. Ash gave Misty a worried glance and they nodded. Step by step they walked up to the door and went into the somewhat house like building. Misty was hiding behind Ash again, but she was the first one to realize that there was a faint glow in the room.

"Uh Ash?"

"Yeah? What is it? Did you find Pikachu?"

"Um…not exactly…"

"Then wha…"

Ash's jaw dropped as he stared at the spectacle that was before them. Ghost pokemon were dancing around in circles around a statue. All of a sudden he spotted his yellow friend floating above them.

"PIKACHU!"

All of the pokemon stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Ash. They seemed angry.

"Ash! What did you do?"

"Haunnn-terr"

"Gen-gar!"

A shadowy mist filled the room and hit Ash and Misty. They fell to the ground and became unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a quiet and peaceful evening aboard the S.S. Amour. A masquerade ball was to take place tonight, one of among the many festivities happening on the ship. The ballroom was decorated to the fullest extent, dressed up in flowers and illuminated by the candlelit chandeliers that were hanging down from the ceilings. Two men stepped forward and entered through the curtains that served as the entryway to the event. One was tall, handsome to say the least. He had spiky black hair and squinty black eyes to match. The other, somewhat younger, his hair spiky and black too, but tonight it was sleek, combed back and smooth, with just a small piece hanging loosely over his forehead. The younger of the two had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with determination, and two Pichus walking next to him at his heels. Both men wore black tuxedoes, which must have been a popular choice, because most of the men wore the same. They came and took their masks, put them over their eyes, and headed into the room, filled with couples dancing about.

"So…I guess we're….here…"

The younger one of the two left his mouth hanging as he starred at the punch table. There stood the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had fiery orange hair, bunched up in curls that hung down elegantly to her shoulders. Her skin glowed and her eyes…her eyes were something else. They were a dazzling combination of blue and green and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. She wore a soft silky white gown that fluttered ever so slightly at its fringes. She was beautiful.

"Um…pardon me sir Adrian, but may I ask what you are starring at?" the older one commented.

"Sir Jeffrey, why, don't you see her? Standing all alone, over there? By the punch bowl?"

"Ahh…why yes…she is a beauty…why not go over there and…"

"Sir Jeffrey?"

He had gone, even before he could finish his sentence. Adrian sighed as he watched his friend swoon over a group of women. He focused his attention back to his mystery girl and decided it was now or never. Butterflies flew everywhere in his stomach, turning it into knots. The girl took a sip of her drink and then put it down when she saw a man coming over to her. He was so handsome…she must have been dreaming… even though he had a mask on, as did she, his eyes somehow drew her attention. His look was sleek and clean, but the one piece of his hair that dangled in front of his forehead showed his adventurous side. As he came closer, she couldn't help but blush. Thankfully she was wearing a mask.

"Um…hello! Uh…my name is Sir Adrian…would you…like to dance? Uh…Miss…?"

"Miss Malina, and I'd love to…"

She smiled and Adrian felt his heart skip a beat. Malina. A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Adrian's Pichus playfully watched their master from the punch table. Malina smiled shyly as Adrian put his arm around her waist and she put her arm on his shoulder. The music began and they began to dance. It was like magic had transformed them. They were in a different universe, where they danced on the wind and the music never stopped. Everyone around them began to stare at the couple in awe at their beautiful dancing. It was obvious that it was love at first sight; nobody could deny that.

The music ended and all was silent. Adrian and Malina were leaning in towards each other when all of a sudden a loud cheer burst from the crowd of on lookers. Both of them blushed as they accepted their praise modestly. After talking with a few people, they made their way back to the punch table and took the drinks that were offered by Adrian's Pichus.

"Malina…" Adrian said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You're such an exquisite person and I was wondering if…"

Malina looked at him cheerfully and expectantly.

"If…you would except this Pichu as a present from me."

She gasped as he picked up one of the pokemon and handed it to her. Pichu perked up its ears and smiled at his new master.

"Oh Adrian…I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you'll come away with me."

"Adrian…I…"

He took her hand in his and she gave in at his touch.

"I would love to."

Adrian smiled brightly, all of the joy in his heart pouring out.

"It will be an adventure! We will have all of the fun only you could imagine!"

He put his arm around her shoulder and with the other he made an arc in the air to emphasize what he was saying. Adrian looked back at her and realized that he still hadn't seen Malina's face. She was smiling at the young man's enthusiasm when suddenly he reached with his hand toward her face. Slowly, Adrian took of her mask and it revealed something he could never have imagined; he had found his first love.

Malina looked at him serenely as she did the same. His face revealed all of challenges he had faced in his life, but it also showed how much strength and love he had to make him pull through in his hard times. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds, not saying a word. The moment was so powerful, that they couldn't keep the force of attraction away, and they embraced each other as they kissed passionately. When they finally pulled away from each other, they couldn't help but smile into each other's eyes.

Life was perfect.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the right side of the ship and smoke filled the ballroom. Adrian took Malina in his arms protectively. After the smoke subsided, three figures stood in the hole that was made in the wall. One was a man, and the other a woman with a small cat like pokemon.

"Everyone, let's cut to the chase! Give us your pokemon now!" said the blue haired man.

Adrian growled at the site of them. He still held his love in his arms, while he glared at them.

"You'll never get away with that! Leave at once!"

"Hahahaha! The man thinks he can stop someone as powerful as me!" said the redhead. She called out a snake like pokemon and commanded an attack. "Use Hyper Beam!"

Adrian and Malina's eyes widened. The attack was aimed right for them. Adrian stepped in front of her and commanded his pokemon as well.

"Pichu! Use Thunderbolt to divert the attack!"

"Pi! Piiiiichuu!"

There was a flash of lightening and the beam of light was deflected, while the three criminals were sent away flying away. Malina came to Adrian's side and smiled at their victory, but not for long. There were cries and screams from the left side of the ship. It had seemed that the attack had hit the ship's side, and now it was sinking. Adrian looked at Malina seriously and took both of her hands in his.

"I know this is scary, but we have to help these people and make sure that they are alright."

Malina nodded and the two of them began to calm everyone down. They went to each side of the ship and gathered everyone along with all of the lifeboats that they could find. The ship was beginning to sink fast, but thankfully everyone had gotten on the lifeboats. Malina and Adrian went quickly back into to the ballroom to make sure everyone was safe. Seeing that their job had been finished, they rushed to each other. The couple embraced and kissed each other.

Adrian looked at Malina lovingly.

"Malina…I have been blessed to meet you tonight…I want you to know…that I love you…"

"Adrian, I love you too! I couldn't bear to be without you…not ever…"

He looked down and then out to the ocean. He sighed heavily and forced a smile.

"There's room enough for you…go on…go."

"What? NO! ADRIAN! I am not going to leave you here!"

Her fiery orange hair had hung loosely now and her white gown torn here and there. Even through her appearance, Adrian still saw the ferocity and beauty within her. He kissed her, and then picked her up in his arms, carried her to the lifeboat, and then strapped her in. He pressed the button, and the lifeboat began to lower itself down to the water. But before it could, Malina jumped back onto the deck of the ship and stunned Adrian.

"MALINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK IN THERE!"

"No. I'm staying with you."

He smiled at her gently and put his arms around her. They kissed once again, as the surrounding water slowly engulfed the ship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Huhhh?"

Ash moaned as he slowly got up. Misty was in the same dazed state as he was.

"You okay Ash?"

He nursed his head and then helped her stand up.

"Yeah…I guess the ghost's are gone…Pikachu! You're okay!"

"Pi! Pika pi pi!"

Ash and Misty smiled but soon they found themselves gazing at the statue that was in front of them. It was really faded, but it appeared to be a man and a woman, with two pokemon. Ash and Misty recognized them from somewhere but they didn't say anything to each other. Both of them had had something like a dream…but it seemed so real… Not a word was exchanged between the two, and when Nurse Joy came in the room, they both jumped nervously.

"Didn't mean to scare you two!" she chuckled merrily and then smiled. "So, I see you've found the treasure!"

Ash and Misty both looked confused, but Nurse Joy simply smiled.

"You see…a long time ago, there was a shipwreck, and those two risked their lives to help everyone get to safety…" she sighed and looked away dreamingly, "What a story…but anyways, are you alright? You two were gone for a while… OH! I completely forgot to tell you two! There's going to be a festival tonight to commemorate the people in the statue. Thought you might want to know!"

She smiled cheerfully and walked away. Ash and Misty looked at each other with blank faces and then Ash shrugged.

"Maybe that would be fun. What do you think Misty?"

"Sure!"

It was nighttime and Ash and Misty had started to get ready for the festival. Nurse Joy had gotten them some outfits to choose from. Ash had a variety of tuxedoes to choose from, but a particular one won his attention. It was slightly worn out, but it drew him to it. When he finished getting dressed, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Misty! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late! What is taking you so long?"

"Don't whine Ash! Why don't I meet you at the festival?"

"Fine. I'll see you there."

Ash shut the door and Misty brought her attention back to the dresses Nurse Joy had brought her. There was one though that she seemed attached to. It was a beautiful white gown, but it was somewhat worn out. She smiled and put the dress on her. It fit perfectly.

"Now for my hair…"

The shabby old town had outdone itself. There were lights put up all around and the dance floor was surrounded by dozens of flowers. Ash had gotten his mask and he even asked for a smaller one for Pikachu. The crowd was coming in fast and Ash scanned it impatiently for Misty.

"Pikachu, do you see Misty anywhere?"

"Pi! Pikachu!"

Ash's gaze went straight to a woman in a white gown with curly orange hair. She was standing at the Festival's entrance looking around anxiously. The mysterious woman had a mask on, but Ash didn't care. She was beautiful beyond his knowledge and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The woman started to walk towards him, and he started to blush. Luckily he had his mask.

Misty had spotted Ash next to one of the tables and started to walk over to him. She couldn't believe how much more handsome he was when he was wearing that tuxedo.

"Uh…Hi Ash…"

Misty chuckled nervously as Ash finally realized who his mystery girl was.

"MISTY?"

"Yes…what were you expecting, a ghost or something?"

Both of them chuckled now and then they began to smile. Suddenly, someone came up to them and put them close together as if they were about to dance. They both chuckled at the man nervously.

"Come on now kids! What are you standing around for! This is the place to dance, so by gosh, let's dance!"

The music started and everyone began to dance. Ash and Misty started to feel more comfortable in each other's arms and began to dance freely about. Soon, everyone was looking at them. At the end of the dance, the crowd cheered them on and both of them blushed. They walked away and took off their masks. Pikachu greeted them, and gave Ash and Misty some drinks. Ash had just realized that Misty didn't have her bandages on. Nurse Joy must have really worked her magic.

Misty smiled and chuckled after taking a sip of her drink.

"You know Ash, I never thought I would say this, but…you're a great dancer…"

"You know Misty, I think you're a beautiful dancer…"

Misty smiled at him suspiciously.

"Beautiful?"

"Oh! Ah! NO! I mean…beautiful like you know…graceful!"

"Okay…"

They were dancing again, when suddenly a familiar group had arrived. A cloud of smoke filled the dance floor and the music stopped. Misty began to cough violently as Ash protected her in his arms. The smoke cleared away and Team Rocket started their really old, really familiar motto, but only to be interrupted by a raging Ash.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU? How many times do I have to say it? Pikachu, you know what to do…"

"Pika! …Piiii…kaaa…CHUUU!"

They were off and away. Thankfully nothing had happened and the festival continued.

"Are you okay Misty?"

"Yeah Ash…thanks…"

She closed her eyes and Ash cradled her close to him. She looked up into his eyes, and that's when they both knew it.

"Ash…I…"

He smiled gently at her and spoke softly.

"I know Misty…I love you too…"

They leaned in and let their emotions take a hold of them. Ash and Misty kissed under the stars and then they pulled away slowly, smiling at each other.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this all sorta seem…you know…like deja-vu?"

At that moment, a misty haze appeared above the festival. It seemed like a man and a woman and two yellow pokemon. Ash and Misty smiled at the familiar faces, and the cloud of haze smiled back at them. Soon they disappeared and Ash and Misty nodded to each other. Both of them knew; they knew what treasure they had found. They had found a way to finally express their love to each other, just like Adrian and Malina had done long long ago.

With his arm around her, Ash and Misty returned to the dance floor. They danced and danced with all of their love pouring out of their hearts and souls. The stars sparkled in the night sky up above, and the moon beamed down at them.

Life was, and would always be, perfect.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! Please review! …oh! And have a nice rest of your day


End file.
